Four
by Ella Rosier
Summary: We were four friends, and that is how I hope we are remembered. The story of the Hogwarts founders.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own Harry Potter.)_

_We don't see things as they are; we see them as we are._

_-Anais Nin_

**Four**

**Prologue**

Yesterday I received news of the recent death of a man who was once a very dear friend. It had been nearly thirty years since last I saw him, and it was not on good terms that we parted. I will confess, that although in truth I lost him long ago, I wept yesterday, for losing him again.

This morning, I found some comfort for my grief from an old roll of parchment. The map has aged, as have I, the ink is faded. The map sits beside me now, as I write this, unaware that it holds the long ago dreams of four young friends. And still I smile at the words that adorn the top of the page, written in a slanted hand, _draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus. _

Time has passed without my taking great notice, for it does not seem to me so long ago this map was drawn. This half-century has slipped through my fingers. I will not deny that much has been accomplished, this map was only the beginning of great things. But still it feels like it was only a short time ago, that we were young men and women, laughing at the words that became our motto.

But time has passed, and claimed them all, I alone remain. I wonder what will happen to this map when I too am gone? It does not matter, I suppose, what happens to the foolish map, as long as the place it depicts still stands, the product of our dreams.

_-Helga Hufflepuff_


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

"**Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen"**

The day was warm and bright. The sun seemed to embrace the trees and the hills of the Glen, and it's reflection was caught in the cool water of the river, sparkling on the surface. It was a day that called you to the hills, begged you to come and bask in the glory that was summer.

The girl could see the day out of the window, could almost smell the sunlight and the warmth from where she sat. But she was busy, scribbling furiously on a sheet of parchment that sat unrolled before her. Her brow was furrowed as she wrote, her blue eyes darting over the page, reading and re-reading her own words as her quill danced across the parchment.

"What are you writing, Rowena?"

The sound of her brother's voice startled her and she looked up quickly. He was leaning against the doorway, an infectious smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Nothing exciting." She replied, setting down her quill, leaning back in her chair and looking up at her brother. Seathan and Rowena had been born to the same mother on the same day, a rarity even in the wizarding world. Carried together and raised together, they shared a closeness that no one else could fully understand. They were quite alike in looks, with the same dark blue eyes and pale skin. Yet they differed dramatically in character. Rowena was quick witted but often hot tempered, while Seathan was jovial and eager to please.

Seathan raised an eyebrow and stepped forward to examine her parchment, "You really are a strange girl, aren't you?" He said, glancing over her work, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

Rowena laughed, "And what, in your enlightened opinion, makes me a strange girl."

Seathan gestured towards the parchment, "I've yet to meet another girl who prefers books to dresses and horses." His sister smiled.

"I suppose that is why you were so taken with Lady Ceallagchain, for her lack of interest in books." Rowena said wryly, remembering her brother's complaints about the girl their parents had encouraged him to make his bride.

Seathan shook his head, "Can you imagine the conversation I'd be subjected to for the rest of my life if I had married her."

Rowena smiled "I can imagine the lack of conversation."

Seathan grinned and kissed the top of his sister's head. "Do you know that Sir Ravenclaw is to arrive this afternoon?" He after a moment.

Rowena nodded, "Mother told me yesterday."

"You certainly got along with him last time he was here. I wonder if that is the reason he returns so soon after his last visit?"

Rowena blushed slightly, "Father invited him to come back whenever he was near the Glen." She replied.

Seathan smiled. Rowena turned from him and picked up her quill once again. "Whoever has my sister for a wife will be a lucky man." Seathan decided after a moment.

"And I will feel very sorry for the poor girl who marries my brother." Rowena replied.

Seathan pretended to look hurt, "You are a cruel, unfeeling creature." He said.

Rowena smiled, and looked up at him. "When we are both married, you must promise that you will come visit me, as often as you can."

"Of course I will Rowena." Seathan replied, "And since Sir Ravenclaw lives but a days journey from here, you will likely see me quite often."

"Seathan!" Rowena exclaimed, but found that she was smiling anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Eadweard is based on King Edward the Martyr, but Eadlin is completely fictional.)

**II**

"**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor," **

King Eadweard was a boy, not even sixteen years, judging from his beardless face and small stature. Godric smiled to himself. He had always imagined muggle kings to be distinguished old battle heros, not young boys who had yet to weild a sword. Neverthless, he bowed low before the King.

"Lord Gryffindor." Eadweard said, looking curiously at the man before him, "I am pleased you accepted my invitation."

"I hope I can be of service to you, my King." Godric replied.

"Your father was a good man, Lord Gryffindor." The King continued earnestly. "A good man and a trusted adviser, not only to myself but to my father before me. I am very sorry for his loss."

"Thank you."

The King was silent for a moment, "Very good." He said finally, and Godric bowed again. The members of the court, who had been silent whilst the King spoke to the newcomer, began to speak once more.

"Lord Gryffindor?"

Godric turned to see who had addressed him. The speaker was a young women, with long golden hair that hung in a thick plait down her back. She smiled at him. Godric bowed to the women, her appearance and attire indicated that she was of noble birth.

"I'm Lady Eadlin." The girl said, still smiling. "King Eadweard is my younger brother. I feel I must tell you how relieved my brother is that you are here." She glanced over her shoulder at the King, then turned back at Godric, her voice lowered, "Eadweard is young, and I'm sure he will benefit greatly from your counsel."

"I will do what I can to help him, I assure you." Godric replied, meeting the girl's light blue eyes and smiling.

"I hope so." Eadlin said, she spoke even softer now, "There are those who do not believe my brother to be the rightful King."

Godric frowned, "Why would they think that?"

Eadlin shook her head and fell silent, looking down. Godric waited for her answer but when she spoke again it was not to answer his question.

"Lord Gryffindor..." She began, and glanced around as though to make sure no one was close enough to overhear their conversation. "I have heard that you are much like your father."

Godric frowned, "In what way, my Lady?" He asked.

She took a step closer and lowered her voice so that even he could barely hear her. "That you are a wizard."

Godric looked surprised, "Indeed?" He asked.

Eadlin nodded, "Actually, your father told me." She whispered. "You see..." She added hastily, seeing his surprised expression. "I'm magic too."

Godric frowned, "You're magic too." He repeated, "Yet your brother is not?"

"No, Eadweard has no magic." Eadlin whispered, "Nor does he know that I do, and I wish it to remain that way."

"Of course." Godric had heard that occasionally a witch or wizard was born to a muggle family, yet it was rare, or perhaps it was rare for them to ever fully recognize their skills, with no one to train them. "Did my father teach you?" He asked, curious now.

Eadlin nodded, "Your father was a great wizard, and a great man. I am very sorry that he is gone." She paused and smiled, somewhat sadly. Godric could not help but notice the sweet beauty of her rosy cheeks and blue eyes. "But I am happy that you have come."


End file.
